


The Proposal

by Lascivus



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M, Nonbinary Allen Walker, Transgender Lavi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 14:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14082771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lascivus/pseuds/Lascivus
Summary: Lavi just really loves Allen and wants to spend his life with them.





	The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alterius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alterius/gifts).



> Just a cute little thing I wrote for my 1 year anniversary with [Glissxndo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Glissxndo)

Allen jumped slightly as hands covered their eyes, pausing with their hand halfway to their mouth. Before they could even ask who it was, the person leaned in and whispered in their ear “guess who!”

They smiled widely and gently shook their head, recognizing the voice instantly. “Lavi please, I’m trying to eat.”

Laughing, the redhead removed his hands and plopped down next to Allen on the bench. “You’re always eatin’. I figured ya’d be happier ta see me.”

Rolling their eyes, Allen nudged him a little. “I am happy to see you, but I’m eating. And we’re in public right now.”

“That’s never stopped ya before.” Lavi smirked, ‘winking’ at them.

“Lavi…”

Laughing more, he nodded and grabbed a small piece of bread from one of Allen’s plates and shoved it in his mouth. “So. How much longer do ya think it’s gonna take for ya ta finish this mountain of food?”

Allen shrugged, swallowing their current mouthful before speaking. “I’m not sure, maybe a few minutes, why?”

“No real reason.” Lavi hummed. “Just hopin’ ta spend some time with ya while we’re both here.”

Raising an eyebrow, Allen looked up at the redhead as he stood up, unsure what to expect from him. Of course, they weren’t about to turn him down, they’d missed him too much.

“Ya know where ta find me!” Lavi smiled brightly, leaving the cafeteria without another word.

* * *

 

By the time Allen finished their meal and returned their dishes to Jeryy, a good chunk of time had passed. They wouldn’t have been surprised at all if Lavi had gotten tired of waiting. But since he’d been the one to invite them, they really doubted that he would do that.

When they finally reached the abandoned room they’d found by accident one day, they hesitated for a moment. They had no idea what Lavi had planned, and they weren’t sure if they were prepared for whatever it might be.

After a moment of trying to calm their nerves, they finally knocked on the door lightly before pushing it open. They blinked, surprised to find the room completely dark, save for the bit of light casting in from the doorway.

“Lavi?” They asked quietly, stepping into the room and closing the door, completely shutting out all light. They stood still, not wanting to accidentally bump into anything.

Before they could speak again, there was a quiet hiss, followed by a soft orange glow lighting up the room. Allen smiled a little as they saw Lavi sitting on the bed, carefully lighting a bunch of candles.

“What’s all this?” They asked, slowly walking over to him. “You know you could just open the curtains… It’s not that dark out yet.”

Lavi laughed as he finished lighting all the candles, placing them all on the table beside the bed before turning his attention to Allen. Wrapping his arms around their waist, he pulled them closer. “Aw, Al, are ya sayin’ ya don’t like it?”

They shook their head and wrapped their arms around his neck. “Of course not. It just seems a little excessive given the time of day.”

Rolling his eyes, Lavi smiled. “Let me be romantic, you loser.”

Laughing, Allen shook their head again, gently pinching his cheeks. “Fine, dork. Why are you being romantic again?”

“I missed ya, that’s all.” Allen looked at him unamused. “Alright, alright.” He laughed. “I wanted ta do somethin’ special.”

Raising an eyebrow, Allen took a step back. “Special?”

Nodding, Lavi stood up and twirled them around, gently pushing them down to sit on the bed. “Of course. I love ya, Al. I was gone way too long this time, so I wanted ta give ya somethin’ ta remember next time I’m gone.”

Allen blinked up at him in confusion, unsure what he was talking about, and feeling a little weird about it. “Lavi what are you going on about?”

“Allen please.” He smiled, nervousness clearly showing on his face now. “I’m getting to that. Just… gimme a second please.” Allen nodded, concerned about what was going on.

Lavi stepped back, taking a deep breath. He wanted to do this, but he wasn’t sure how to go about it. He really didn’t want this to end badly, not that he didn’t fully believe that Allen wouldn’t accept it. It was just… hard.

Taking another deep breath, he smiled down at them. “You know I love you. You make me so happy, all I want to do is be with you. I never thought I could be this happy until you showed me that I could.” Allen’s face flushed and they averted their eyes, only to have Lavi gently touch their face, pulling their attention back to him.

“I was convinced that there was nothing more to life than working with Bookman, that recording the history of the world most people would never know was all I could do. A bookman has no need of a heart, but right now, you have mine, and I could never hope for a better person to have it.” Their eyes widened in surprise at his words, shocked to hear him speak this way.

Lavi hesitated for a second, thinking of the best way to express himself. “Allen, I know you’ve thought about it before. I’m supposed to leave as soon as Bookman decides that we’re done here. That’s all this ever was. But I can’t do that. I could never leave you. Not after everything that we’ve been through together. I love you so much. I don’t care if it means giving up everything I’ve worked so hard for. I don’t think I could ever live without you.”

Letting go of Allen’s face, Lavi finally reached into his pocket as he lowered himself to one knee. Looking up at Allen as he pulled a small box from his pocket, he smiled nervously at them. “I know it might seem sudden,” he chuckled, the shock on their face increasing his anxiety, “but I’ve been thinking about this for a while now. I know how I feel about you, and all I want is to spend the rest of my life with you, however much there is left. So, Allen, will you marry me?”


End file.
